


Well Fuck

by Nebulad



Series: Dirty Wastelander [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulad/pseuds/Nebulad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Any idea <i>where</i> in the place we should look?” Dagna asked, rolling her shoulders. She was out of uniform as she always was and he wondered why he allowed her to get away with so much. She was a damn good soldier but he doubted that would hold up if Maxson grilled him on her flippant attitude.</p><p>“History suggests it will be where the highest concentration of enemies are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Fuck

“This is a pretty fucking complicated facility.” Dagna turned around, her gun drawn and safety off. Danse might have scolded her for it had he not been actually surveying the area instead of making guesses on the security levels based on front entrance decor.

“Language, Knight,” he reminded her. Medford Memorial Hospital was indeed complex, and it seemed as if the supermutants had been mostly cleared out by the group of Knights that went in before them. The Suicider wasn’t there to greet them at the front entrance, at least. He couldn’t speak for the other floors.

“So what are we looking for in here?” she asked, and he gave her a severe look. Maxson had gone over it in briefing but Danse suspected that Dagna didn’t enjoy getting her orders from the Elder. She couldn’t have, because without fail she always waited until they were away from the Prydwen to ask where they were going.

Her _pretending to be listening_ face was impressive, though.

“We’re collecting military-grade circuit boards for Ingram. This was our first stop.”

“A hospital?”

“A supermutant base where they’ve been hoarding things scavenged from the ruins,” he reminded her. She inclined her head like she was _choosing_ to believe him, and he ignored it. Despite her blatant insubordination, she had already proven herself to be a trustworthy soldier. Perhaps the hierarchy of the Brotherhood grated her, but she still chose to at least mimic the proper actions until she was out of earshot.

It was strange how she didn’t consider _him_ to be part of the Brotherhood, but he wasn’t sure if it was irritating or flattering. _He_ certainly didn’t see a problem with belonging, but she seemed to prefer those who she could separate from the others.

“Any idea _where_ in the place we should look?” she asked, rolling her shoulders. She was out of uniform as she always was and he wondered why he allowed her to get away with so much. She was a damn good soldier but he doubted that would hold up if Maxson grilled him on her flippant attitude.

“History suggests it will be where the highest concentration of enemies are,” he said, starting forward. The bones and meatbags that were left lying around the hospital were making his head _pound,_ but as always he would prove that he could do this. He could separate Cutler from his duties, and if he turned a bit too quickly to make sure that Dagna was still there then it had nothing to do with being afraid that one day she wouldn’t be.

Her nose was wrinkled. “Well, fuck me then.” She started forward into the dark, brushing past him without fear. He laughed before he could stop himself, not even having expected to make the noise. She turned and gave him a _look,_ like she’d won something and he would be expected to pay up.

“Language, Knight,” he reminded her hastily.

“Yes _sir,”_ she returned without wiping the clearly antagonistic look off her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I got on [my tumblr writing blog](http://nebulaad.tumblr.com) and you too can just drop into my ask box to get me to write stuff. Fair warning, this prompt was "fuck me" and so clearly I do not write smut.


End file.
